Baby Blue
by choco momo
Summary: Peraturan pertama: jikakau ingin mendapatkan Jaejoong maka lumpuh terlebih dahulu sang adik. Perilaku sungmin yang parno dengan tidak membiarkan kakaknya menjalin hubungan dengan jung Yunjo berbuntut panjang ketika namja musang itu menugaskan Cho Kyuhyun untuk meluluhkan hati sang calon adik ipar./Last chapter finally UP/KyuMin as Main Cast/YunJae/Boys X boys/Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter one: Begin!

Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin. Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. And many other cast in this story.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer.

Lenght: 1 of.

Warning : BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction.

Baby Blue.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami And RynKyuMin.

Insipired by © Kiss the baby sky_Tohoshinki.

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

Chapter One : Begin!

Cuaca yang cerah menyambut kota seoul pagi ini. Walaupun beberapa kubangan berisi genangan air masih terlihat dijalan sekitar, tapi hal itu tidak membuat masyarakat menunda kesibukan mereka. Jalanan tetap padat dengan orang-orang yang saling berlomba berusaha menjadi yang tercepat sampai ketempat tujuan, maklumlah, ini adalah hari senin. Hari tersibuk didunia.

Tak terkecuali dua namja cantik dari keluarga Lee ini. Lee Jaejoong dan lee Sungmin. Keduanya nampak bersemangat menyambut hari pertama kembali kesekolah setelah dua Minggu yang dihabiskan untuk menikmati teriknya matahari musim panas bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah hyungnya yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. Mungkin memang tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, tetapi sebagai adik dia sudah terbiasa membaca setiap perubahan pada wajah meski sekecil apapun.

Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras untuk mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Jung Yunho.

Namja bermata musang yang beberapa bulan terkahir telah menjadi seseorang dalam tanda kutip untuk hyungnya.

Kalau ditanya apakah dia bahagia karena pada akhirnya sang kakak menemukan tambatan hatinya? Jawabannya adalah tidak sama sekali. Bukannya dia tidak suka melihat kakaknya bahagia, hanya saja menurutnya Yunho terlalu mesum untuk ukuran seorang namja dan itu tentulah sangat berbahaya.

Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bisa menjauhkan kakaknya dari beruang mesum yang satu itu. Hyungnya kan cantik, pasti bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik. Pikirnya.

"Aku yakin hyung pasti otak hyung terganggu karena berhubungan dengan namja super mesum itu." Sungmin menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa sekalipun berniat mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan yang berada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah sang adik. "Jangan begitu Minnie, walau bagaimanapun dia kekasih hyung sekarang. Lagipula Yunnie orangnya sangat baik."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar suara bernada belaan yang kerap kali diucapkan Jaejoong setiap dia menjelek-jelekan beruang yang satu itu. Dan lagi panggilan kesayangan macam apa itu? YunnieBear? What the hell? Dilihat dari manapun namja bernama jung Yunho itu sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Jaejoong berdecak tidak suka saat dilihatnya sang adik tercinta masih berdiri ditengah jalan sambil bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirakan saat ini?

Namja bermata doe itu melirik sebentar kearah arloji pemberian Yunho beberapa hari yang lalu dan seketika itu pula kedua bola matanya membesar. Gawat, mereka bisa terlambat.

"Minnie, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kita bisa terlambat kalau kau terus berdiri diam disana. Ayo cepat" hardik Jaejoong.

Seperti tersambar petir, Sungmin tersentak dari lamunanannya dan segera mengejar hyungnya yang sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan dirinya. "Hyung, tunggu!"

Mereka berdua sampai tepat didepan gerbang sekolah persis ketika gerbang besar nan megah itu tertutup sempurna.

Sungmin mengepalkan kesepupuh jemarinya erat sambil mencengkram jeruji gerbang.

Sial, mereka terlambat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Mollayo," jawabnya putus asa.

Eomma akan membunuh mereka kalau sampai ketahuan membolos seperti sekrang ini, mekipun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mereka.

Kedua bersaudara itu lantas serempak menolehkan kepala saat porche berwrna hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat idepan mereka dan menampilkan sesosok jung Yunho dengan balutan seragam sekolah.

"Boo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi?" tanyanya sambil mengumbar senyuman memikat tanpa sedikitpun berniat memerpdulikan Sungmin yang sedang melotot murka kearahanya.

_"Brengsek si jung sipit itu. Beraninya dia menggoda hyungku."_

"Aku dan Sungmin terlabat masuk."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku saja." tawarnya.

Kedua bola mata Sungmin melotot sempurna. Si jung sipit itu ingin hyungnya meninggalkannya begitu saja disini begitu saja.

Jaejoong tampak ragu menerima tawaran dari naja yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan masih memasang senyuman memikat. "Tapi, minnie bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja dia." putusnya egois.

Yunho lantas menarik lengan Jaejoong, berusaha menyeretnya masuk kedalam obil. Tapi Sungmin sudah lebih dulu mencengkaram pergelangan tangan namja cantik bermata besar itu.

"Lepaskan hyungku, mesum!" bentaknya.

"Kau yang lepas, kelinci!" ucap Yunho tidak kalah sengit.

Dan terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik diantara kedua namja keras kepala itu hingga akhirnya keduanya refleks melepaskan cengkraman masing-masing secara bersamaan ketika mendengar Jaejoong sudah mereintih kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Boo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dcmas sambil mengusap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong lembut, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tangan besar itu segera ditepis dengan kasar oleh Sungmin.

"Jangan menyentuh hyungku. Dasar kau tukang memanfaatkan kesempatan." tukas Sungmin kesal

Namja bermata kelinci itu menatap Yunho tajam yang justru malah mendatangkan kekehan dari Yunho, sama sekali tidak terlihat menyeramkan dan justru malah sebaliknya.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku menyentuhnya. Jaejoong adalah kekasihku."

Sungmin melotot garang. "Aku adiknya. Kau mau apa eoh?"

Yunho berdecih, memangnya dia perduli kalau kelinci satu ini adalah adik kekasihnya. Justru kalau tidak mengingat itu dia pasti sudah menguliti dan kemudian memberikan daging Sungmin pada mitshu, anjing keturanan serigala milik dongwook. "Kau pikir aku perduli. Dasar kau anak kecil." ejek Yunho sambil menyentil permukaan kening Sungmin dengan kurang ajarnya.

Benar-benar kurang ajar beruang mesum yang satu ini. "Kau benar-benar minta kuhajar rupanya. Dengarkan kata-kataku, JAUHI HYUNGKU." teriaknya menggelegar.

Kedua orang berbeda tingkata strata itu masih sibuk saling mengumbar deathgalre hingga kemudian Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya dengan satu kata mematikan.

Jaejoong menghela napas bosan. Ini sama sekali bukan yang pertama kalinya adik dan kekasihnya saling beradu argumentasi yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. "Hentikan kalian berdua." desisnya tajam.

"Seharusnya kalian memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa masuk kedalam tanpa ketahuan. Dan kenapa kau masih disini Yun? Kau kan bisa masuk." tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yah, sebenarnya Yunho bisa dengan leuasa keluar masuk sekolah tanpa ada yang berani melarang karena ayahnya adalah salah satu donatur tetap disekolah mewah ini dan juga sekaligus pemilih saham. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian diluar sini.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disini begitu saja Boo."

Kata-kata manis yang dilontarkan Yunho lantas membuat wajah Jaejoong segera saja dipenuhi oleh semburat merah yang tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"Cih, dasar tukang rayu." gerutu Sungmin, jengah melihat kedua pasangan yang selalu saja mengumbar kemesraan tidak perduli dimanapun berada. "Benar-benar memalukan." lihat saja wajah hyungnya yang tersipu hanya karena kata-kata murahan.

"Hyung jangan sampai tertipu oleh rayuannya. Dia pasti ada maunya." tuding Sungmin kejam.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng, sama sekali tidak habis pikir setiap kali menyaksikan sepak terjang adiknya berusaha mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran picik tentangku. Aku mencintai hyungmu." tegas Yunho.

"Omong kosong. Kau pembohong." Sungmin masih tetap ngotot.

Porche carrera GT berwarna biru berhenti didepan mereka dan sontak saja menarik perhatian ketiganya. Seonggok kepala dipenuhi rambut sewrna madu menyembul keluar dari jendela mobil yang terbuka tanpa susah-susah berniat keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya. Matanya menatap ketiganya bosan.

"Hyung, ayo cepat masuk." ucapnya dingin.

Yunho berdecak kesal, magnae setan itu bisa begitu menyebalkan kalau dia ingin. Mengganggu kesenangannya saja.

Yunho segera menarik kekasihnya dan memaksa namja itu duduk dikursi penumpang tanpa sempat melancarkan protes dan kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah benar-benar memuncak ketika kedua mobil itu dengan mudahnya melewati gerbang sekolah.

Brengsek. Dia kecolongan lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak lupa siapa namja yang menjadi kekasih dari hyungnya dan juga seorang lagi yang adalah antek-anteknya jung Yunho.

Berkat namja dengan senyum setan itu, Yunho berhasil meloloskan diri lagi dengan membawa hyungnya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Akan kubalas kau Jung Yunho." teriaknya emosi.

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, semua siswa dan siswi shinwa pasti telah berada dikelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama sementara Sungmin masih harus berlari dikoridor sekolah yang entah mengapa terasa begitu panjang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Semua karena dua namja sialan itu. Sekarang aku harus terlambat. Lain kali tidak akan kulepaskan mereka." rutuknya sambil tetap menggerutu sepanjang jalan hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu berpelitur dengan tulisan 2-7a diatasnya.

Perlahan Sungmin menggeser sedikit gagang pintu hingga terbuka, mengintip sedikit dan mendapati teman-temannya sudah duduk dengan tenang dibangku masing-masing sambil memasang wajah serius. Tidak salah lagu, pasti park seonsaengnim sedang memberikan materi yang harus dicatat menggunakan tulisan tangan yang panjangnya mungkin bisa melebihi panjang sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Masuk atau tidak?" Sungmin mendengar hatinya berbisik ragu. Kalau dia masuk, mungkin akan dihukum. Tetapi kalau tidak masuk, dia tidak ingin membiarkan nilai absebsinya cacat dan tentu saja hal itu akan berpengaruh buruk pada prestasi nilai akademik yang selama ini dibanggakannya.

Dengan bermodal nekat, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. "Permisi pak, maaf saya terlambat." cicitnya.

Park seonsangnim menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan kemudian melirik kearah arloji yang elingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan datar. "Apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Lee Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyun kaku. Semakin bertambahlah daftar kesialan Sungmin hari ini, ditambah lagi dengan ekor matanya yang tanpa sengaja melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tidak dinyana sedang menampilan seulas senyuman mengejek.

"Awas saja kau cho Kyuhyun babo. Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu." Sungmin menggerang dalam hati sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan aura membunuh yang begitu kentara.

.

.

.

"Ming."

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya dengan menggunakan bantal, berusaha mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu dan pangggilan hyungnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jujur saja, dia masih sangat marah mengenai inisden yang disebabkan oleh jung sipit yang satu itu bersama dengan teman sesama dedemitnya.

Jung Yunho dan cho Kyuhyun itu satu paket ternyata.

Dan kalau ditilik kejadian tadi pagi, si cho itu pastilah mendukung hubungan hyungnya dengan Yunho yang notabene adalah kakak sepupunya. Sudah jelas terlihat, dan berarti sekarang dia punya dua hama untuk segera dimusnahkan,

"Gara-gara mereka berdua, aku harus memanjat pagar untuk masuk kesekolah. Untung saja tidak tertangkap basah." dengusnya dalam hati.

"Minnie, hyung masuk ya?"

Tanpa mendapat izin terlebih dahulu dari si pemilik kamar, Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam kamar bernuasa pink dengan banyak hiasan kelinci dihampir semua sudut ruangan dan kemudian duduk disamping tempat tidur.

Tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang terkadang masih bertingjah seperti anak-anak.

"Masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin bergeMing dan tetap bertahan pada posisinya bergelung didalam selimut meskipun sebenarnya naja itu sudah merasa kepananas.

"Hyung minta maaf ne,"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ya sudahlah kalau masih marah. Padahal hyung ingn mengajak akan ice cream ditempat biasa."

Mendengar nama makanan favoritnya disebut-sebut, akhirnya gundukan besar manusia ditengah kasur itu mulai bereaksi dan diluar dugaan, Sungmin serta merta langsung melupakan kemarahannya.

Tapi rupanya Sungmin masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan begitu saja mengenai perihal kejadian tadi pagi sehingga terus saja memasang wajah cemberut didepan sang hyung ketika masih diperjalanan. Sungmin dengan sengaja membuang pandangannya keluar jendela mobil untuk mengatisipasi permbicaraan dengan Jaejoong dan hanya ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyuman kecil.

Adiknya masih merajuk rupanya.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Kau sudah dewasa Sungmin, jadi masalah tadi pagi tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Katjja, kita masuk."

"Baik, aku lupakan. Tapi belikan aku dua cup besar." tawarnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk menyetejui syarat yang diberikan adiknya.

So, keep continued or delete?


	2. Chapter two: The Plan!

Disclaimer : Selamanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin. Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. And many other cast in this story.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer. Ffluf story. Three shoot.

Lenght: 2 of 3.

Warning : BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction.

Baby Blue.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic Idea © Cho RynRyn EverlastingJoyer

Insipired by © Kiss the baby sky_Tohoshinki.

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

Chapter Two: The Plan!

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk santai sambil menimati segelas besar cup ice cream dikedai langganan mereka.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil melihat Sungmin yang sedang menyantap ice cream kesukaanya dengan begitu lahap.

"Pelan-pelan,Minnie..kau seperti anak kecil saja."

Sungmin menggangguk, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan periangtan sang kakak.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengggleng dan kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul adiknya. Namja cantik bermata doe itu hanya diam sambil menatap intens adiknya ,dan sesekali tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Kenapa hyung menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku memang tampan. Tapi hyung tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." ucapnya penuh rasa percaya diri.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau itu tidak tampan Ming. Kau manis."

Segera saja keceriaan menghilang dari wajah kelinci Sungmin. "Aku tampan hyung. Bukan manis." protesnya tidak terima.

Jaejoong malah semakin terkekeh sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan. Kebiasannya ketika tertawa.

Sedang asik menikmati segelas ice cream berukuran besar, ujung matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sanggup membuat emosi naik hingga keubun-ubun.

'Si mesum itu' desisnya tertahan.

Jaejoong menatap adiknya ketika namja bermata kelinci itu beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kearah dua orang namja yang sedang sibuk memutuskan ice cream mana yang akan mereka pesan disebuah meja dekat sudut ruangan.

Sungmin dengan beringas menggebrak meja itu hingga menarik perhatian para mengunjung yang sedang ramai.

Kedua namja yang menjadi korban kemarahan Sungmin berjengit terkejut dan sontak menatap pelaku penggebrakan meja dihadapan mereka.

"Brengsek kau Jung, beraninya kau menghianati hyungku. Siapa namja ini?" tunjuknya lurus-lurus pada namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri bingung dihadapan Yunho.

"Dia itu,"

Buaaggggh,

Belum sempat Yunho membuka mulutnya Sungmin sudah lebih dahulu menggunakan kemampuan _martial artnya_ hingga membuat Yunho yang tidak siap terjengkang jatuh dengan wajah menempel dipermukaan kaca bening membuat para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas terpekik kaget.

"Sungmin," pekik Jaejoong tertahan ketika menyaksikan kepalan tangan adiknya melayang dan tanpa bisa dicegah mendarat dipermukaan wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong buru-buru berlari menghampiri kekasihnya yang terkapar.

"Yun, gwenchana?" tanyanya cemas sambil memapah Yunho duduk disalah satu kursi.

Yunho menggeleng. "Gwenchana Boo, hanya saja ini agak sakit." rengeknya manja. Jaejoong buru-buru mengusap pipi Yunho yang agak memerah.

Untuk yang satu ini Yunho sama sekali tidak berbohong. Pukulan Sungmin memang menykitkan bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang menguasai banyak bela diri sepertinya.

Sungmin mendengus tidak suka melihat tingkah laku kedua namja yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Sepertinya beruang mesum itu benar-benar licik hingga bisa memanfaatkan keadaan disela-sela kesempitan.

"Kenapa kau memukul Yunho seperti itu Ming. Hyung tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat kekerasan." tegur Jaejoong halus.

"Hyung masih saja membelanya setelah dia tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan orang lain." ketus Sungmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengertukan keningnya pertanda heran. "Siapa yang dia maksud berselingkuh baby?" tanya Yunho bingung pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu siapa namja ini?" tunjuk Sungmin pada namja tinggi yang sedang berdiam diri sambil menahan tawa.

"Namanya shim changmin. Dan dia adik Yunho yang baru kembali dari Amerika." jelas Jaejoong.

Sekarang wajah Sungmin sudah benar-benar memerah hingga ketelinga.

"Nah kau sudah dengar sendiri kan. Aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh. " gerutu Yunho, jujur saja, agak kesal juga dia, walau bagaimanapun dia tidak terima di tuduh berselingkuh tanpa ada bukti yang kuat.

Changmin yang semenjak tadi hanya dia menyaksikan sepak terjanga calon adik ipar kakak sepupunya akhirnya meledakkan tawa yang sudah semenjak tadi ditahannya. Lucu juga melihat seorang jung Yunho yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang otoriter dan tidak mau kalah sekarang tidak berkutik didepan seekor kelinci kecil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku adalah selingkuhan Yunho. Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang yang seperti itu?" ucap changmin sambil melirik penuh arti kearah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sambil sesekali menendangi kerikil di jalanan dengan wajah kesal. Bibir shape M nya mengerucut lucu, berkomat-kamit tak jelas merutuki kenapa Jaejoong harus mencintai namja yang tidak bisa dipercaya seperti itu.

"Menyebalkan! Dasar Yunho jelek!"Sungmin kembali mengumpat kecil. Ia terus berjalan, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

'Brukk'

Tubuh mungil berisi Sungmin jatuh terjerembab tepat diatas tubuh namja yang dia tabrak barusan.

Sungmin bangkit dari jatuhnya tanpa susah-susah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja yang sepertinya masih dilanda kekegetan sama seperti dirinya sambil meraba bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Bibirnya sekarang sudah tidak perawan.

Dengan berang Sungmin mencengkram permukaan kemeja namja itu hingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Beraninya kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku." bentaknya.

Namja itu tentu saja tidak terima dituduh begitu saja lantas menyentak kesepuluh jemari Sungmin hingga terlepas.

"Seharunya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau yang menabrakku. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja karena kau berusaha mendapatkan ciuman dari namja setampan aku." ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Cih, siapa yang sudi." decih Sungmin.

Mendengar kalimat Sungmin namja itu justru malah menarik sudut bibirnya dan kemudian tersenyum dengan cara yang menurut Sungmin sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kau mau apa?" bentaknya ketika dirasanya lengan namja itu melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Menurutmu apa? Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Merasakan sinyal tanda bahaya berbunyi dikepalanya, Sungmin memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi tentu saja hal itu percuma. Pelukan namja itu dipingganggnya justru malah semakin kencang.

Salahnya kenapa tadi dia memilih pergi tanpa membawa uang sepersepun hingga akhirnya berjalan seorang diri menuju kerumah sedangkan kakaknya pasti mengkhawatirkannya saat ini. Dan sialnya lagi dia harus bertemu dengan dedemit yang bersengkokol dengan jung Yunho dan berkonspirasi melawannya demi berusaha merebut kakaknya, dijalan yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat untuk memergoki mereka.

Sungmin berontak semakin hebat saat satu tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik kebagian belakang kepalanya dan memaksa wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hanya tinggal hitungan milimeter lagi, bibir mereka benar-benar akan bertemu.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya pasrah hingga kemudian seseorang menyentil hidungnya hingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

Namja itu tertawa dengan wajah meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku mau menciummu." ejeknya.

Kesal.

Duaghh,

selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah cho Kyuhyun yang mengerang kesakitan terkapar diatas aspal sambil memegangi keningnya yang memerah akibat berhantaman dengan kepala Sungmin.

Ternyata kepala namja kelinci itu keras juga.

"Rasakan itu Cho, dasar mesum. Kau sama saja dengan si jung sipit itu."

Kyuhyun bangkit perlahan dari posisinya, ia menatap tajam Sungmin sambil tetap memegangi dahinya.

"Kau benar-benar kelinci berbahaya Lee Sungmin!",

"Jangan memanggilku kelinci dasar mesum!",

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin yang juga menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya serigala dan kelinci ini akan bertengkar hebat.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Hah?"teriaknya menggelegar.

"Masalahku adalah. Kenapa kau dan kakak sepupumu yang mesum dan menyebalkan itu tidak lenyap saja dari muka bumi ini dan katakan pada Yunho untuk berhenti medekati kakakku." teriaknya tidak sabaran.

Kyuhyun berdecak tidak suka. "Kenapa kau melibatkan Yunho dalam masalah ini? Lagipula kenapa kau harus merasa keberatan dengan hubungan mereka. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Jaeoong adalah hyungku."

"Walau dia hyungmu. Kau tetap tidak punya hak untuk menentukan hidupnya. Kau egois Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun yang telah bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya hingga pandangan mata mereka sejajar.

Sungmin menggeratkan kedua rahangnya kesal. "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Jaejoong hyung adalah saudaraku. Dan kau ataupun jung Yunho tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan kami." bentaknya menggelegar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hyung mondar-mandir seperti itu? Aku bosan melihatnya." Gerutu Donghae.

Yunho yang semenja tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir disekitar kolam berenang mendelik kearah Donghae dan kemudian menatap tajam namja ikan yang sedang berbaring santai sofa mewah yang memang disedia di dekat kolam berenang indoor rumah megah keluarga Jung.

"Kau diam saja Hae, aku sedang berpikir." dengusnya dan kemudian kembali meneruskan kegiatannya berjalan seperti setrikaan gosong.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kekiri menatap Siwon yang sedang berbaring disampingnya sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja tampan penerus perusaahaan penerbangan internasional itu.

Pasti tidak jauh-jauh mengenai kekasihnya. Bukan berarti ada masalah dengan Jaejoong, tetapi justru dengan calon adik iparnya.

Menggelikan sekali melihat Yunho yang selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan sekarang harus gelabakan hanya karena seorang lee Sungmin yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Sebenarnya jawabannya gampang sekali. Hyung ancam dia dan kemudian keluarkan dia dari sekolah. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yang berani menghalangi hubungan hyung dengan Jaejoong hyung." usul Donghae senang.

Ide darinya benar-benar briliant hingga mendatangkan delikan tajam dari sang namja musang. Tidak lama kemudian sepatu sneaker Yunho melayang dan mendarat tepat diatas kepala Donghae.

"Iya, dan setelahnya Jaejoong akan memutuskanku." gerutu yuho.

Dongsaengnya yang satu ini sebenarnya bodoh atau apa. Siwon terkekeh sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatan bersantainya, sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu dengan pertengkaran dua manusia disampingnya.

"Kenapa hyung melemparku. Aku kan hanya memberi usul."

"Idemu sungguh sangat bagus sampai aku ingin meremukan lehermu." desisnya tajam.

Donghae bergidik sambil meraba lehernya. Yunho bisa menjadi sangat sensitif kalau sudah berkenaan dengan kekasihnya yang tercinta.

"Kalau begitu suruh saja seseorang untuk mendekatinya. Akan lebih mudah kalau Sungmin memiliki pasangan." ucap Siwon.

Donghae dan Yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi siapa?" tanya Donghae. "Maksudku tidak mungkin sembarang menyuruh orang. Sungmin adalah adik kesayangan Jaejoong hyung."

Ketiganya lantas terdiam. Sebenarnya mungkin ada satu orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengerjakan tugas mulia ini. Donghae dan Yunho lantas meolehkan kepalanya menatap Siwon yang masih terlihat acuh. Sadar ditatap dengan pandangan mencurigakan, Siwon membuka kaca matanya dan kemudian balas menatap teman-temannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran.

Keduanya masih tetap menatap Siwon. Dan segera saja Siwon mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua namja itu.

"Aku rasa snow white mungkin bisa sama ganasnya dengan Sungmin." lirih Donghae putus asa.

Tentu saja, Kibum yang polos dan pendiam itu bisa menjadi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Sungmin digabungkan dengan iblis kalau Siwon kedapaan mendekati orang lain meskipun hanya untuk tugas.

Kalau begitu?

Sekali ini giliran Siwon dan Yunho yang menatap Donghae dengan wajah aneh yang penuh harap. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Hyukie tidak akan memberiku jatah selama setahun kalau aku berani melakukannya."

ketiganya kemudian menghela napas berat. Apa sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan diantara mereka.

"Kalau aku jadi hyung. Sudah aku ikat Jaejoong hyung diranjang supaya tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Lupakan saja kelinci ganas itu."

"Mauku juga begitu." desah Yunho frustasi.

Ketiganya saling menatap dan kemudian tersenyum, masih ada satu harapan lagi.

"Si magnae setan." seru ketiganya berbarengan.

Ketiga namja tampan itu hanya duduk diam sembari bersantai menikmati cahaya matahri ketika orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu kehadirannya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan sambil sesekali meggerutu mengucapkan beberapa sumpah serapah beserta makian yang tidak pantas didengar telinga.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Yunho.

Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dengan enggan. Donghae dan Siwon harus sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak memuntahkan tawa mereka keluar menyaksikan tampang magnae kesayangan mereka.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" kening Yunho berkerut heran mendapati warna kemerahan dikening adik sepupunya.

Donghae dan Siwon saling berpandangan. Tanpa bicara kedua namja tampan itu bisa mengetahui isi pikiran masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum buka suara, sekaligus untuk meredakan emosinya yang berasa diubun-ubun. "Ini adalah hasil perbuatan calon adikmu Hyung. Ini dan ini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan sejumlah luka lecet ditubuhnya dengan muka berang.

Yunho hanya terkekeh. "Itu belum ada apa-apanya sama sekali." sejurus kemudian raut muka Yunho berubah keras. "Hyung ingin bicara."

Yunho bangkit dari posisi bersantainya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kearah ruang keluarga dengan diringi Siwon dan Donghae. Sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun bisa menebak apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh kakak sepupunya yang mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Hyung boleh memaksaku. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan mau melakukannya." Bantah Kyuhyun keras. Namja itu bahkan hingga berdiri dari duduknya

Yunho hanya diam tidak bereaksi. Wajah namja itu terlihat begitu dingin dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan rahang yang dikatupkan keras. Kyuhyun tahu Yunho marah. Tapi apa yang bisa Yunho harapkan dengan memintanya dirinya mendekati Sungmin demi bisa mengambil hati namja itu agar hubungannya dengan Jaejoong direstui.

"Apa Hyung rela mengorbanku demi kelinci ganas itu. Dia sangat membenci kita. Kenapa bukan Donghae Hyung atau Siwon Hyung yang lebih berpengalaman? Kenapa harus aku?"

Ketiga orang didalam ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Pikirkan baik-tawaran Hyung, dongsaeng. Kau tidak akan menyesalinya." ucap Yunho sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Yunho memang selalu seperti itu apabila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Dia keras dan sama sekali tidak tergoyahkan. Cenderung memaksa malah. Kyuyun menatap kedua hyungnya yang masih betah duduk diam sambil menatapnya.

"Apa hyungdeul juga ingin memaksaku?" gerutu Kyuhyun skeptis.

Siwon terkekeh dan kemudian menggeleng. "Percayalah Kyu. Jangan membuat Yunho hyung murka. Akan sulit mengendalikannya."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Mengalah.

.

.

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong yang sedang menatap lurus jauh kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Untung saja taman dibagian timur sekolah ini jarang dikunjung para siswa jadi mereka bisa dengan bebas mencari ketenangan.

"Kau kenapa Boo?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lalu kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin?"

untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang leingkupi keduanya sebelum kemudian Jaejoong angkat bicara. "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku rasa tadi pagi aku sudah terlalu keras padanya."

"Kau ingin cerita?" bujuknya lembut.

"Apa menurutmu salah kalau kita berhungan. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak akan mau menerima hubungan kita."

Sudah sejak lama Sungmin menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan ketidak sukaannya terhadap semua pria ataupun wanita yang berusaha mendekati sang kakak. Kadang dia tidak habis pikir apa sebenarnya alasan adiknya bersikap seperti itu."Atau sebaiknya hubungan kita diakhiri saja,"desahnya putus asa.

Yunho merasa seperti ada batu besar yang langsung ditimpakan diatas kepalanya. "Tidak mau. Kau ingin hubungan kita diakhiri hanya karena tingkah konyol adikmu? Apa kau pikir perasaanku bisa dipermainkan begitu saja." bentaknya hampir diluar kesadaran.

Jaejoong sudah tidak terkejut lagi, sudah dia duga Yunho pasti akan sangat murka.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa lagi Yun,"

Yunho menarik napas dalam untuk menetralisir kemarahan yang terasa siap meledak dikepalanya.

"Boo, aku tidak kau meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuat Sungmin merestui kita." ucapnya sebelum kemudian menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya begitu erat didada. Pagi ini atmosfer terlihat berbeda di antara Sungmin dan Jaejoong. Sejak tadi Sungmin terlihat diam saja, namja bermata kelinci itu hanya berjalan di depan Jaejoong tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kesunyian melingkupi keduanya. Jaejoong bukannya tidak mengerti penyebab perubahan sikap pada adiknya tetapi namja cantik hanya memilih untuk tetap bungkam pada akhirnya.

Tidak tahan. Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Sampai kapan kau mau mendiamkan hyung seperti ini,Minnie?"

Jaejoong mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang adiknya. Sungmin yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu pun berhenti lalu menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya menunggu jawaban.

"Sampai hyung berhenti berhubungan dengan dengan Jung Yunho!"ucap Sungmin ketus.

Jaejoong terhenyak. Namja itu menatap adiknya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Banyak emosi melintas dimata yang indah itu. Menghela napas sebelum membuka suara. "Kenapa? Hyung ingin tahu alasanmu."

"Karena aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Hyung, kita tahu bagaimana Yunho. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau dia sampai menyakiti hyung." desahnya lirih.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Dia tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan minnie, Yunho sudah berubah."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu Hyung."

"Cobalah lebih mengerti dengan tidak menilainya hanya dari satu sisi saja. Dewasalah minnie. Dan kau tahu Hyung sangat mencintainya."

Sungmin tertegun menatap punggung terkulai Jaejoong yang semakin jauh meninggalnya. Rasa bersalah menelusup dihatinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

**To be continued.**

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**


	3. happy ending!

Disclaimer : Selamanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin. Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. And many other cast in this story.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer. Ffluf story. Three shoot.

Lenght: 3 of 3.

Warning : BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction.

Baby Blue.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic Idea © Cho RynRyn EverlastingJoyer

Insipired by © Kiss the baby sky_Tohoshinki.

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

Chapter Three: Happy Ending!

Saat Sungmin melangkah kekiri, namja didepannya justru malah melangkah kearah kanan. Sungmin melangkah kekanan, lagi-lagi namja itu melakukan gerakan kekiri hingga begitu seterusnya dan membuat Sungmin setengah mati menahan kesal untuk tidak menjambak namja menyebalkan yang masih saja memasang tampang bodoh dihadapannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Minggir, jangan halangi jalanku."

"Kita harus bicara Lee Sungmin."

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarkan diantara kita. Aku sudah muak melihatmu." gerutunya tidak sabar.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari hadapnnya, tetapi namja itu bergeming dan tetap berdiri kokoh. Rasanya seperti berusaha menggerakkan batu.

Menghela napas pasrah. Sungmin menyerah, percuma berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh karena namja tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah, ingin bicara apa?"

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun mengamit lengan Sungmin dan kemudian membawa namja itu menjauh dari perpustakaan menuju kesuatu tempat digedung sekolah yang dihuni oleh para senior yang tingkatannya lebih tinggi.

Atap sekolah gedung anak kelas dua belas.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Sungmin menyentakkan lengannya hingga terlepas dan membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Belum sempat Sungmin protes, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan dan menyeret namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Sungmin berhenti memberontak ketika iris matanya mendapati kakaknya melangkah untuk duduk diatas pembatas atap sekolah. Meskipun namja itu duduk membelakanginya tetapi dia akan selalu bisa mengenali kakaknya dimanapun berada. Jaejoong sedang menegak minum soda dingin. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Tidak berapa lama Yunho datang. Namja bermata musang itu terlihat begitu kacau terbukti dengan sesekali meremas kasar bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan segalanya kembali jae. Ak sangat membutuhkanmu." pintanya putus asa. Suar Yunho terdengar dalam, begitu syarat akan permohonan.

Semua orang akan tahu kalau namja itu sangat menderita.

"Jangan mencoba berdebat denganku Yun. Aku sudah memutuskannya." tegas Jaejoong dengan nada terluka.

Yunho menarik napas dalam. "Hanya demi adikmu dengan tingkah konyolnya itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" teriak Yunho lantang suaranya bahkan hingga menggema diudara.

Namja itu sangat murka sekaligus kecewa.

"Yun, mengertilah." lirihnya sebelum kemudian namja itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

Yunho menggeretakkan rahangnya keras sebelum menarik kasar pergelengan tangan Jaejoong hingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong berontak tapi Yunho bergeming. "Aku tidak bisa kalau tanpamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sungmin semakin terhenyak. Dia bisa mendengar dengan begitu jelas semuanya diri sini. Yunho menangis terisak memohon agar kakaknya kembali kepelukan namja itu.

"Apa maksdunya semua ini?" Sungmin menatap namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan padangan aneh.

"Hyungmu memutuskan hubungan mereka tiga hari lalu dan membuat Yunho hyung nyaris gila."

Sungmin menggigit kasar bagian bawah bibirnya. "Tapi kenapa?"

meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi toh dia tetap bertanya. Dan dia tahu persis jawaban seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau."

Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nyalang. Tentu saja dia menyadari dengan begitu jelas betapa Yunho dan hyungnya sangatlah saling mencintai terbukti dengan bagaimana cara keduanya saling menatap. Hanya saja dia memang tidak mau mengakuinya selama ini.

Dia sudah memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri.

"Mereka saling mencintai. Dan kau harus mengerti kalau mereka telah dewasa dan tahu yang terbaik untuk diri mereka sendiri."

Sungmin tertegun dalam diamnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun persis seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Selama dua hari paska kejadian mengerikan diatap sekolah, Jaejoong benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Tidak menjawab semua panggilan telepon baik berupas e-mail, pesan atau telepon yang Yunho tujukan padanya.

Kalau Jaejoong tidak dengan sengaja mereject atau penghapus pesan Yunho maka namja itu hanya akan membiarkan telepon rumah dan ponselnya yang berdering setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Menolak dan juga membuang terang-terangan semua barang yang dikirimkan Yunho bahkan meski itu adalah boneka gajah lucu yang hanya diprduksi beberapa buah didunia.

Sungmin juga pernah melihat Jaejoong menitipkan sebuah gajah kecil setinggi lima inci bertahtahkan berlian berbagai ukuran dan warna kepada Yoochun yang notabene adalah sahabat Yunho untuk dikembalikan pada namja bermata musang itu.

Jaejoong benar-benar menghindari mantan kekasihnya itu dan menolak berhubungan dalam bentuk apapun.

Tetapi Sungmin begitu menyadarinya.

Dia sudah bersama namja cantik bermata doe itu bahkan jauh sebelum dia dilahirkan kedunia dan dia melihat bagaimana perubahan itu terjadi didepan matanya.

Jaejoong sudah tidak sama.

Meskipun namja itu terlihat ceria dan tegar tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Tersenyum namun tidak mencapai matanya walaupun namja itu tidak mengatakan apapun, Sungmin tahu kakaknya sangat terluka dengan keputusan yang dia ambil.

Sungmin juga pernah menemukan Jaejoong menangis seorang diri ditengah malam dengan wajah putus asa dan setiap kali dia bertanya, namja cantik itu hanya menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja lalu kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja seakan tidak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyibak sedikit gorden jendela dan menemukan seorang Jung Yunho masih berdiri disana entah selama berapa lama, dihalaman depan rumah mereka yang sempit persis disamping mobil mewahnya yang kelihatan mencolok dan kemudian mendesah sambil melirik kearah hyungnya yang sekarang sibuk berkutat didapur menyiapkan makanan.

Mereka berdua memang sama-sama keras kepala.

Yunho dengan kenekatannya dan Jaejoong dengan kebungkamannya.

Ini sudah berjam-jam dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk pewaris Jung corporation untuk untuk pulang atau sekedar masuk kedalam mobil demi menghindari rintik hujan yang mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Sungmin berjalan gontai kearah dapur dan menatap sang kakak yang bergerak kesana kemari menyiapkan makan malam seolah sama sekali tidak memiliki beban.

"Hyung sama sekali tidak ingin menemui Yunho hyung?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Jaejoong meletakkan pisau dapur yang sedang digunakan dengan keras hingga membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget sambil mengelus dadanya. "Sebaiknya kau suruh dia pulang Minnie,"

Sungmin mengeuk ludahnya kasar. "Tapi dia menunggu hyung. Apa tidak sebaiknya dibicarakan dulu"

Jaejoong menghela napas kasar. "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi diantara kami."

Mendesah, Sungmin menyeran dan kemudian memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Yunho diluar sebelum gerimis benar-benar berubah menjadi hujan.

Yunho mendongak menatapnya dengan dingin ketika dia berdiri memayungi namja bermata musang itu. "Kalau kau ingin mengusirku, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum berbicara dengan kakakmu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku tidak seegois itu."

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar menatapnya dengan tatapan entahlah, takjub mungkin.

Namja itu hanya diam tanpa sekalipun berniat menyela perkataan Sungmin. "Aku yakin Jaejoong hyung pasti mengkhawatirkan hyung sekarang. Jadi sebaiknya hyung pulang saja, hyung tidak akan bisa membujuk Jaejoong hyung kalau sampai sakit."

Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin Yunho justru malah tersenyum, nyaris terkekeh. "Kau benar." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Aku senang mengetahui kaulah adik dari orang yang kucintai."

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang tertegun. Satu lagi penilaiannya terhadap Yunho berubah.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terluka. Dia bisa melihat kesakitan itu dari mata Yunho.

Diam-diam Sungmin memperhatikan keseluruh penampilan Yunho malam ini. Terlihat kacau, wajahnya tampak sangat kusut dengan gurat-gurat kelelahan yang sangat kentara. Sungmin bisa menebak namja musang itu hanya tidur kurang lebih beberapa jam selama seminggu ini.

Mengerikan, begitu besar kah pengaruh cinta hingga mampu menundukan seorang angkuh seperti Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hyung." Sungmin memacu langkahnya hingga berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong yang menoleh dengan wajah tersenyum ketika sang adik menghampirinya.

Sungmin mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya, sebenarnya dia ragu ingin mengatakan ini. Hanya saja sudah seharusnya dia memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah dia buat. "Hyung..."

"Ne?" Jaejoong menoleh kesamping, menatap Sungmin yang menundukan wajahnya menatap tanah yang tertutupi aspal. "Eum, maafkan aku." ucapnya tebata-bata.

Seulas senyuman tersungging diwajah Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Minnie, kau tidak salah apa-apa pada hyung."

"Tapi aku yang telah menyebabkan hyung putus dengan Yunho hyung."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terhenyak. Belum pernah dia mendengar nada suara penuh penekan seperti itu dari sang kakak.

"Aku tahu aku memang bersalah hyung. Karena itu maafkan aku dan kembalilah pada Yunho hyung. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu." tutur Sungmin ditengah helaan napas yang memburu dan detak jantungnya yang berpacu menggila.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kesepuluh jemarinya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Lee Sungmin. Jangan coba membicarakan hal ini lagi dihadapanku." desis Jaejoong penuh kemarahan.

"Aku mohon hyung, tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?"

Jaejoong tertawa ironis. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, dan sudah kulakukan. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja."

"Tapi Yunho hyung menderita. Kalian berdua menderita." Teriak Sungmin lantang.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang berlari berusaha menyusul langkahnya.

"Hyung,"

Jaejoong berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin berdiri ditengah jalan tanpa menyadari adanya sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan kearah namja bermata kelinci itu.

Sungmin terpaku seolah saraf diseluruh tubuhnya lumpuh seketika ketika telinganya menangkap suara nyaring klakson mobil memperingatkan posisinya. Teriakan penuh kengerian orang-orang dan kepanikan dalam suara Jaejoong tumpang tindih dikepalanya sampai dia merasakan tubuhnya didorong dengan keras dan tanpa dia menyadari, tubuhnya telah terbaring dipinggir trotoar dengan tubuh Jaejoong menindihnya seolah berusaha melindungi.

"Hyung," Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kakak.

Tidak ada reaksi, orang-orang bergerombol mendekati mereka dan terdengar suara seseorang berteriak ditengah keramaian berusaha menghubungi ambulan dan rumah sakit.

Pikirannya terasa kosong dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan yang mencengkram. Rasa dingin menjalar disepanjang tulang punggungnya.

"Jongie," dia mendengar suara teriakan histeris Yunho.

Namja bermata musang itu berlari kesetenan kearah mereka dan kemudian tanpa peringatan menyibak kerumunan orang yang menggumamkan kata kasihan, mengambil tubuh Jaejoong yang terkulai tidak sadarkan diri kedalam pelukannya.

Sama sekali tidak perduli meski percikan darah merah yang mengaliri dari pelipi Jaejoong mengotori seragam putih yang dikenakannya. "Joongie, bangun sayang."

Ada tangan yang dilingkarkan dipinggangnya ketika tubuhnya melunglai dan kemudian segalanya menjadi terasa begitu ringan, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong hyung?"

Yunho menatap Sungmin yang melangkah masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Jaejoong tanpa sekalipun melepaskan genggamannya dari jemari kakaknya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya mengelami gegar otak ringan."

Sungmin menghela napas lega sambil tidak pernah berhenti mengucap rasa shukur karena Jaejoong tidak mengelami cidera serius karena berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut tempo hari.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai terjadi hal yang buruk pada Jaejoong. Hanya namja itu yang dia miliki, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan menanggung rasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab dari semua kejadiannya ini.

"Maafkan aku hyung." lirinya, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air mata yang terancam mengalir.

Yunho mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan seulas senyuman. "Tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya."

"Tapi kalian bertengkar karena aku." isaknya tertahan.

"Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Hyungmu. Aku pernah melakukannya dan aku bisa melakukannya lagi." sama sekali tidak ada keraguan dalam suara itu.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia melepaskan hyungnya agar bisa meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri meskipun masih merasa begitu berat untuk melakukannya. Tapi melihat semua kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan Yunho pada hyungnya tanpa kenal lelah sudah cukup baginya untuk mempercayai bahwa Yunho memang adalah orang tepat untuk kakaknya.

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga hyungku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar bagitu saja dari tenggorokannya.

"Akan kujadikan hidupku sebagai jaminannya." ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin menoyorongkan tangannya sebagai tanpa persetujuan kesepakatan dan kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan mantap.

"Hanya karena aku telah mempercayaimu sekarang, bukan berarti aku akan diam saja kalau kau menyakiti hati Jaejoong hyung."

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Surprise..."

Jaejoong terkekeh ketika melihat semua orang berkumpul untuk menyambut kepulangannya setelah seminggu dirawat dirumah sakit.

Sungmin memeluk erat hyungnya setelah meletakkan kue yang telah dibuatnya bersama Kibum dan kemudian membantu Yunho menggiring Jaejoong duduk disofa.

"Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu." Tahu-tahu saja Junsu yang selama sebulan ini berada disingapure bersama keluarga besarnya telah berada disampingnya dan berhasil menggeser Sungmin untuk memeluknya erat.

**EPILOG**

Jaejoong memperhatikan semua wajah yang telah dikenalnya.

Siwon dengan Kibum yang hanya duduk berdampingan sambil menyesap minuman karena memang keduanya adalah pasangan yang kalem. Donghae bersama Eunhyuk, dua pasangan yang selalu heboh dimanapun berada dengan keduanya yang saling melemparkan kulit kacang dan berkahir dengan pertengkaran kecil yang mampu mendatangkan senyuman dari semua orang.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa-tawa senang sambil menggoda Sungmin. Atau Junsu dan Yoochun yang sibuk mengumbar bermesraan dengan changmin yang sesekali meneriakan kata-kata gombal berupa godaan hingga mampu membuat wajah Junsu memerah. Semua kebahagian yang mengelilingin membuat wajah Jaejoong tidak henti-henti dihiasi senyuman. Yunho duduk disampingnya dan kemudian dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku harap kau mau memikirkan semuanya kembali." bisik Yunho tepat dicuping telinganya.

Namja itu dengan sengaja meniup bagian belakang telinga Jaejoong hingga membuat namja itu bergidik geli.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian menggenggam jemari Yunho erat. Tidak perlu kata-kata terucap sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing.

Sungmin melirik pasangan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang duduk diam sambil menatap satu sama lain tanpa berbicara.

Sepertinya kesalah pahaman yang terjadi telah berhasil diatasi.

Namja manis itu menoleh ketika merasakan adanya tangan yang menepuk pundaknya lembut dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menyerahkan segelas jus stroberi.

"Sepertinya semua sudah teratasi dengan baik."

Seulas senyuman mengembang diwajah Sungmin. "Semua berkat kau."

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan. "Apakah kau sedang mengucapkan terimakasih tidak tersirat padaku?"

Terkekeh pelan, Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Iya. Terimakasih." ucapnya tulus. "Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka kau lebih dewasa dari keliatannya."

"Apakah sekarang kau menyindirku?"

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu." dan membuat keduanya terkekeh bersamaan.

"Aku juga, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa merestui mereka." ucapnya sambil menatap kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Kau lah yang membuka mataku. Aku sadar aku telah menjadi begitu egois."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Apa kau akan pernah memberitahukanku alasannya?"

Sungmin menghela napas dan meletakkan gelas yang berada digenggaman tangannya diatas meja. "Karena hanya Jaejoong hyung yang kumiliki. Hyunglah yang merawatku selama ini." tuturnya pelan.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mengerti. Aku juga tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sangat sibuk."

Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki sejarah hidup yang sama, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki seseorang untuk dipertahankan seperti Sungmin. Tidak heran jika namja itu berusaha menjauhkan semua yang menurutnya akan menjadi perebut kebahagiaannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Siwon berkomentar kecil sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang tertawa bercanda bersama Jaejoong dan changmin.

Siwon, Donghae dan Yunho mungkin berpikir dia berhasil merubah penilaian Sungmin terhadap Yunho karena dirinya berhasil mendapatkan hati namja bermata kelinci itu. Tetapi yang mereka tidak tahu adalah justru hatinya lah yang sepertinya telah terpikat.

**FIN**


End file.
